spellcastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Inner Jack
Jack's conscious also known as Inner Jack is a recurring character in the fifth season of Samurai Jack. History Samurai Jack The first known form of Inner Jack was in the episode Jack vs. Mad Jack, where Aku created a copy of Samurai Jack known simply as Mad Jack, however he was defeated after Jack found peace within himself. A cameo appearance of Inner Jack, known as Bad Jack appeared in the episode Aku's Fairy Tales, where Aku was trying to tell a bunch of children his propergander. In the episode The Aku Infection, Aku unwillingly gave Jack a peace of his essence and slowly turning him into Jack-Aku, who was tearing away the original Jack until he was defeated by the Lizard Monks. Due to this Jack focused all of the good deeds he has done in Aku's Future, leading to the creation of a Castle turning into Jack's Hope who destroyed the desease, making the Samurai the way he was once again. while some fans may not consider it canon, Mad Jack reappears in the videogame known as Samurai Jack: The Shadow of Aku, trying to fight against the Samurai for Aku once again but lost. In the comic The Caves of Crystal Calamity, Jack was looking for a place to sleep, although he was sent to a crystal cave by Aku. When Jack woke up, he found himself in the Crystal Caves and looked at his reflections until they fought against hm. Jack destroyed the reflections, leaving them to merge into one that tryed to chase the Samurai while their was a cave-in witched destroyed the crystal reflection. In the comic Brain Battlelion, Aku went into Jack's mind in hopes of making him forget his quest, however the many forms of Jack desided to fight back, leaving Aku to flee Jack's head. In Episode XCIII, when Jack was running from the Daughters of Aku, he saw a version of himself known as Anguish who tried to convince Jack to commit sappuku but failed. Leaving Jack to keep running from the Daughters of Aku. In Episode XCIV, after Jack went to a cave to hide, where he met a version of himself known as Bloodlust, trying to tell Jack that either he will be killed or the other humans would be, either way all Bloodlust wanted was for someone to die and later left. In Episode XCV, After both Jack and Ashi wear swallowed by a giant sea creature, Jack saw another version of himself known as Apathy and a creature simply known as Puffball, who both wear trying to convince Jack to just leave the creature and leave Ashi where she is. Puffball also made a remark after Jack saved Ashi. In Episode XCVIII, Jack went into medatation where he met a Monk, he also saw Mad Jack once again who he destroyed by the hope that he regained. In Episode C, one last version of Inner Jack known as Care appeared to Jack to look after himself and later left after asking what Jack was going to do. List of Jack's consonances * Samurai Jack * Mad Jack * Bad Jack/Bloodlust * Jack-Aku * Will * Anguish * Apathy * Puffball * Care Appearances Samurai Jack * Season 1 ** Episode VIII: Jack vs. Mad Jack ** Episode XIII: Aku's Fairy Tales * Season 4 ** Episode XLIII: The Aku Infection * Samurai Jack: The Shadow of Aku * Comics ** Issue 8 The Caves of Crystal Calamity ** Issue 10 Brain Battleion * Season 5 ** Episode XCIII ** Episode XCIV ** Episode XCV ** Episode XCVIII ** Episode C Category:Samurai Jack Category:Samurai Jack Sorcerers Category:Sorcerers Category:Male Sorcerers Category:Alter Forms Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Neutral Sorcerers Category:Villain Sorcerers Category:Dream Creatures Category:Ally Sorcerers Category:Sorcerer Groups Category:Cartoon Sorcerers Category:Comic Sorcerers Category:Ghosts